Everthing you want
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Short little Liley one-shot i own nothing in here dinsey owns hannah montana and vertical horizen owns the song


Lilly Truscott was sitting at the beach with her boyfriend Matt. She didn't know why but he meant absoulty nothing to her as a boyfriend. He knew how to make her smile, said all the right things, and always knew when to say them.

But Matt Marshal was only a friend to Lilly. So three weeks later, when he broke up with her, she didn't know why but she was accualy a little hurt. The first place Lilly ran was to her best friend, Miley Stewart.

Lilly ran into Miley's house and was shocked to find her there, making out with Jake Ryan. "Miles, I hate to interup this but Matt just broke up with me" Lilly said, hoping that this would work to get Miley to stop making out with Jake.

Miley jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lilly. "Miiillleeyyyyy" Jake whined. "Jake go home now" Miley half-yelled. Jake frowned but got up and walked out slowley.

"Thanks Miles" Lilly muttered as Miley sat her down on the couch. "Hey Lilly, you know not everyone is gonna push you away, some people want to put you back toghter" Miley said, then walked away to leave a very confused Lilly to walk out the door.

Lilly was now in the school lunchroom with her new boyfriend, who also happened to be her best friend, Oliver Oken. Lilly thought maybe this one could have worked out, but just like with Matt, she felt no sparks.

This time it was Lilly who broke up with Oliver. He looked shocked for a second the smiled. "Lilly, I just want you to be happy, and if I don't make you happy then that's ok" Oliver said, and walked away, leaving a smiling Lilly.

Lilly sighed a little as she walked up to Miley's house. "Miles, me and Oliver broke up" Lilly said as she walked in. Miley looked shocked for a second. "Lils, i'll kill him" Miley said after a while.

"I broke up with him" Lilly said. Miley's mouth dropped open. "What why?" she asked. "Cause there was no spark Miley I just don't get it" Lilly said. "Maybe your not noticeing something that's right in front of you" Miley said.

Lilly looked confused. Miley sighed and took out her guitar. "Wanna hear my new song" Miley asked. Lilly nodded still really confused by all of this.

"Ok but you have to promise me one thing, no matter what, you stay and listen to what I have to say after the song" Miley said. Lilly slowley nodded. "Ok here goes" Miley said and started to sing.

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

"Miles...Was that for me?" Lilly asked exetremly confused. Miley nodded. "Lilly, i'm crazy for you, I have been since the first day I moved here and you grabbed my hand and dragged me around Mailbu showing me everything" Miley said.

Lilly looked shocked for a second then felt a smile play on her lips. "I can't beleive I never noticed it before" Lilly said. Miley raised a eyebrow. "Whenever I was sad, or lonley, or angry, YOU were the one to calm me down, not some dumb boy, I never saw it before" Lilly said.

Miley still looked confused. Lilly grinned and leaned in and brought her lips to Miley's. After air became a need for her she pulled away. Miley sat there with her eyes closed.

"Miley come back to earth" Lilly said laughing a little. Miley's eyes shot open. "Wow" she mumbled. "I'm in love with you Miley Stewart and somehow, I think I always was" Lilly said.

This made the smile on Miley's face grow. "I love you too Lilly Truscott" Miley said. Lilly smiled and kissed her again. This was gonna be a great sleepover.


End file.
